Fatefully yours
by Knights of Silence
Summary: Six words drew them together, but distance kept them apart. AU
1. Encounter

_Fatefully yours_

_ Chapter 1_

_Encounter_

* * *

Their first meeting wasn't a meeting at all. It was a accident that drew them together on that fateful Wednesday night. It could have only been the work of fate. Or maybe just his stupidity.

Roxas was on his way home from a near by mall with his father. He had been looking for a present for his older twin Sora. But it hadn't gone so well, he ended up with nothing to give his brother for their birthday. Who knew looking for a gift for someone you know everything about, share every secret with, was so hard.

Sora on the other hand gloated over the fact that he had gotten Roxas the perfect gift. Although he had taken his best friend Riku with him to shop a few days ago. Even the cool silver hair male smile at Roxas,telling him he would like the gift.

If Sora had such an easy time why couldn't Roxas find anything? Maybe because all of his friends ha dumped him through the break. Hayner just refused to come Pence was out with family. Olette Wanted to hang out with Namine and Namine's older sister Kairi, who happened to be Sora's friend.

Roxas leaned his head against the frosty window. Even though it was almost May, the temperature still dipped into the low twenties. Summer was bound to be cold as well. The music blaring from the car's radio made it hard for him to concentrate. His mind wandered back to his nonexistent friends, as he pushed his blonde bangs back.

He wasn't like Sora. Roxas didn't have a best friend. He didn't have someone he could count on to always be there for such person existed in his life like that. Maybe once long ago. But soon after middle school his friends ditched him for sports, as he fell in with the more emo members of society. He would never be as good with people as Sora was.

Wondering what time it was, Roxas dug his hand into the pocket of his baggy grey jeans and pulled out his phone. Almost 9:30. It was getting late. The sun had long since set.

His mind snapped back to reality once he realize his phone was vibrating. The text was short and simple.

'Hey man, you wanna hang out.' It read from an unknown number.

'Sorry, who is this?' Roxas quickly typed back.

'Isn't this Demyx?'

'No this is Roxas.'

'Oh man, I must have mixed up the number.' The person texted, followed by another text. 'I'm Axel, nice to meet you.'

Roxas brought a hand up to his face to cover up his smile. He may not have known this person, but at least it was somebody he could talk to. Someone he could be himself with.

'Nah, man that's fine. Text me and let me know if you find your friend.'

'Sure thing.' Axel texted him back. By that time Roxas' father was pulling into the driveway. Roxas shoved his phone into his pocket as his dad shut off the car.

"Roxas, did you finally get in touch with Hayner?" His father asked. When Roxas shook his head his father frowned. "Then who were you texting?"

Roxas smiled brightly from the doorway. "Just a new friend."

* * *

Sora knocked on Roxas' door just after midnight. With out waiting for his brother to respond he bounded into the room. At first he had wanted to gloat over the fact that Roxas still didn't have a present for him. But once he got in there and saw his younger twin sleeping at the wooden desk, the brunette sighed and poked the sleeping blonde.

"Wakie, wakie, rise and shine Rox." He said.

"S-sora? What time is it?"

"Midnight-thirty!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's not a real time."

"Is so!"

Roxas groaned. Why did his brother have to be so stupid so late at night. Sleepily he got up from his chair, and asked Sora to turn so he could put on his checkered P.J.s and get in bed.

"What did you come in here for anyways?" Roxas asked taking off his shirt.

"Dad told me were having a super hard time picking out a gift. If you have to I can ask Riku to go with you." Sora offered.

It's not like I don't know you well enough to give you a gift So, I just want to get you something that will mean something. Something you'll remember." The blonde looked down as he made his way to his bed. He sat on the blue covers next to his brother.

"Hehe, well hopefully you'll remember the gift I give you." Sora turned his head back to his little brother. "But it's from me and Riku because he helped."

"Anything you give me is worth remembering." Roxas pulled the covers out from under Sora, forcing him off the bed.

"But out of curiosity..." Sora's smile dipped to a frown.

'A friend would be nice.' He thought. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to meeeee." Sora sang, crawling under the covers next to Roxas.

"There's nothing you could give me that wouldn't make me happy. Besides isn't having be best older brother good enough?" Roxas smiled. "Are you staying in here tonight?"

"Yup! Cause I have the best little brother. Even if he is emo."

"I'm not!" They both laughed.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and so are plot ideas.**


	2. Encounter part 2

_Fatefully yours_

_ Chapter 2 _

_Encounter part 2_

* * *

Axel looked up at the ceiling of his studio apartment. The whiteness of it stood out greatly against the darkness of the room. He would have turned on the small lamp, that sat on his nightstand inches away, but the light snores and grunts of his roommate made his restless hand stop. Letting the limb fall limp, his long pale fingers gripped his new black lighter. But even the small glow of flame might have awoken his friend.

Luxord, Axel's gambling-addicted, fun loving blonde Brit of a roommate had allowed him to stay in the one room home. Although, it was much better than Axel staying with his brother Rino and Rude, Rino's boyfriend. No matter what they did, he always had that third wheel feeling. But other than the fact that the only thing separating him and the sleeping blonde was a black screen Axel had bought, he did like it much more that his brother's place. But in all truth, as much as he loved and appreciated the Brit, he hated the absolute no privacy.

Finally after two months of talking and convincing Luxord, reluctantly, agreed that they should start looking for a two bedroom apartment. Although the blonde had lived in the flat studio for three years and was finally ready to call it home, he, also, had privacy issues. Even if he had someone to bring home, with he didn't, he would have to dance around Axel to do it. The last thing Luxord wanted was to make his friend uncomfortable.

So as punishment for having to get a new place, Axel would have to help pick it out. That would ave worked great except the two never had enough time where one wasn't about to fall asleep or leave. Their work schedules conflicted as much as their classes did. Neither of them had the time to talk about a new place never mind look for one that would meet both of their needs.

Axel pushed himself up from his bed, grabbing his phone, to look out the window at the barely visible stars. It was raining again. He leaned heavily against the wooden frame. 'What a boring night. The only time we're home together, and he's asleep. I kinda wish I had work or something to do.' He thought pulling his fiery red hair into a loose, sloppy ponytail.

Glimpsing behind him, at the small digital alarm clock on his nightstand, he noticed it was about 2:30 A.M. He could go to that new night club that opened up in town, but he lived more on the outskirts and it would take forever to get there. He didn't want to borrow the sleeping blonde's car without him knowing. Besides going to a nightclub alone was boring.

With a sigh, Axel turned his attention back to the window. He thought of all the friends he knew. Then he narrowed the list down to the ones he knew would still be awake. Unfortunately his list only held one person, and his number was written somewhere in Axel's school planner. Vaguely he tried his best to remember it so he wouldn't make to much noise searching.

To the beat of his abilities he recited the number texting a short six word message. 'Hey man, you wanna hang out?'

His hand vibrated with in seconds. 'Sorry, who is this?'

Axel frowned. 'Isn't this Demyx?'

'No this is Roxas.'

'Oh man, I must have mixed up the number' Axel's brow furrowed. Maybe he should have looked for Demyx's number. 'I'm Axel, nice to meet you.'

'Nah, man that's fine. Text me and let me know if you find your friend.'

'Sure thing.' Axel texted him back, not at all meaning to ever contact him again. Or at least he assumed it was a boy. But this person was nice enough to care if Axel got a hold of his friend so he couldn't be a bad person.

Axel chucked a little. "Maybe I'll go look for Dem's number."

* * *

Axel finally found Demyx's number on Luxord's dining table. With in only moments Dem was waiting outside in his sky blue car.

"What's wrong, Ax, no motorcycle tonight?" He sandy blonde laughed as the younger of the two got in the car shaking off the rain water.

"Too wet. Besides where would you be if you didn't have me to brighten your night? I'm so bright I can out shine the sun." Axel laughed arrogently. He was always happy-go-lucky around his friends. It was more of a shell he hided behind.

"So what made you want to go clubbing again? It's been a few months now. The great of the gang thought you were getting serious about school. But that's so not like you."

The red heads smile tightened. He hadn't even told his friends that he got into college. "How did you guys find out I went back to school?"

"Zexy told me at one of Marly's parties that you missed." Demyx looked back as he pulled out of the driveway. "Said he saw you in a chemistry class."

"Zexy?" Axel tapped his chin. "That little emo you've been dating for the last month?"

"Two months." Demyx corrected.

"Whatever."

" So Ax," Dem nudged him in the arm. "Have you met someone yet?"

"Would I be out with you right now if I had?" He shot back.

"I guess not." The blonde squinted at the road before changing the topic. "Man I hate living in England sometimes."

* * *

**Axel's chapter was actually an after thought as I was writing the real****, second, now third chapter. Every story has two sides. POV will be third person but the story will switch between their lives.**

**Reviews are welcomed**

**I do not own KH in anyway.**


	3. Respond

_Fatefully yours_

_Chapter 3 _

_Respond_

* * *

A dreary Friday afternoon. Two days from the first time they had exchanged words. According to Axel, he had found his mistake in the phone number and finally gotten a hold of his friend. They got to hang at a "rockin' club".

At those words, Roxas, who happened to be passing by his brother and Riku, burst out laughing. Both teens looked back at Roxas from the couch. The blonde blushed, not realizing anybody was home. His face grew darker when Sora turned, leaning on the back of the couch with his elbows. His little brown spikes bobbing as he shifted from arm to arm.

"What's so funny, Rox?"

"Nothing." He grinned, trying not to laugh again.

By that time even Riku had turned around to sit backwards on the couch. "Sane people don't just burst out laughing. Last time I checked, you were the sanest person here." He said coldly.

Having known Riku for years, Roxas interpreted his message more like, "There has to be a valid reason you're laughing and I want to know what it is."

"It's really nothing. Sorry to disturb your guys'... what were you guys doing?"

Sora stood from the couch eyeing the black phone in his younger brother's hand. "Oh was it Hayner? He must have said something really funny. I wanna be in the loop!" He swiped Roxas' phone away.

"H-hey. Give that back." Roxas yelled.

Sora scanned the message and laughed as he backed away fro his brother. "Ooo Roxas, I didn't know you liked older guy. Their so mature."

"The opposite of you! Give me back my cell." Roxas hissed at the older one.

"Roxas likes them older. Can you believe that Riku?" Sora looked over his shoulder. Riku, with a small grin, nodded.

"I do not. Give it back!" The blonde reached for his phone, but Sora just danced away keeping the phone just out of reach.

"His old is he?"

"Why do you assume it's a guy?" The latter asked, still trying with all his might to close the distance between him and his technology.

Sora smiled, flipping open his brothers phone to reveal the message before texting the number. "I'll find out then. And Rox, Axel is totally a guys name."

Roxas looked to Riku for help, but the silver haired teen, was more interested in the movie selection on the wooden table in front of him. Texting from his brother brought his attention back to the brunette.

"Sora don't text him. You'll probably bother the poor guy!"

After a few more buttons being pressed Sora threw the phone back to it's rightful owner. He then skipped back to the couch to argue over what movie he and Riku should watch.

Roxas, forgetting what he even needed from down stairs decided to go back up before Sora could pull anything else. As he ascended the stairs he glance at his messages, noticing Axel had answered.

'21.'

If Axel hadn't been lying that would make him five soon to be four years older than Roxas. That was about, his oldest brother, Cloud's age. Knowing how rude it was to ask someone's age, he replied.

'Sorry I know it was rude of me to ask. '

'Lol Np. But since you know my age, I'd like to know yours.'

Roxas smiled to himself as he eased his door open and walked to his desk. He turned on his computer and sat before responding.

'17 in a week.'

'So close to freedom!' Axel texted back. 'GTG have to work early tomorrow.'

Roxas looked at the clock. It was only around 6:56. There was no way he was going to bed that early. Was there?

* * *

Roxas stayed on his computer until around 10 typing up his creative story for his English class. He had his grey notebook in his lap as he flipped through pages of his story. He hated it. His story didn't feel real enough to him. The main character wasn't someone you could feel empathy or sympathy for. He was trying his hardest to make it a romance story, but love was hard to write when the author had never felt it. Or at least that's how Roxas felt.

He tapped his pencil against his cheek. Although he had the perfect plot and experience with it, he could find the words. It was mainly based off of Sora and Riku, with different names. Childhood friends turn lovers. Still he didn't like it.

Upset, he shoved the gray notebook back into it's place and grabbed a new one. Mostly he just doddled o it when he had writers block. But now he had finally thought of a story to put in it. This one, though, would not be shown to anyone. Not even Sora, although he knew that it was Roxas' doddle book.

"Roxas?" Sora said from outside the door. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why don't you come in?"

Sora's brown spikes bobbed into view. "How did you meet him anyways?"

"I don't remember." The blonde lied going back to his book. He needed a title.

Sora sat on Roxas' bed. "Was he a friend of cloud? I wonder if he's coming back for our party or jut waiting till this summer? He said something about Leon coming with him as well. He mumbled half to himself.

"Dunno." Roxas frowned thinking hard. He really wanted to concentrate but with Sora in his room , it was nearly an impossible feat. How did Riku deal with him sometimes? Sure Roxas had always been there for Sora and vis versa, but he clung to Riku. Anybody would have to be blind to not know they were dating.

"What do you mean 'dunno'? Don't tell me your talking to a stranger."

"No he is a friend of cloud's. One day I called and he answered." Yet another lie.

"Oh, then maybe it's fate you guys met." The brunette flopped down on the soft pillows.

Roxas smiled and said a quiet "maybe", as he wrote on the inside of his notebook the title for his new story.

Fatefully yours.

* * *

**I have mega writers block for my other three stories, just like poor Roxy. So anyone waiting on my other stories, sorry this is the only I seem to be able to write.**

**Anywhoo reviews are welcomed so are plot ideas if you want to PM me.**

**I don't own KH... yet...**


	4. Other end

**_*Swearing and hinted Marly X Axel *_**

_Fatefully yours_

_Chapter 4_

_Other end _

* * *

Axel signed putting his black messenger bag down on the wooden dinning table. He all but fell into the chair, with heavy eyes and a tired grunt. He really wanted to go to sleep, and he really wanted it now. But, hopefully, Luxord was going to walk in the door at any moment. Although it was late, Axel wanted to look for an apartment. Luxord was off the next day, and he was supposed to be... but things happen. But, hopefully, Luxord would walk through the door, before that redhead could fall asleep.

Trying to keep his mind elsewhere, Axel pulled out his homework. It wasn't due till Monday but starting it on Friday wasn't a bad idea. His teacher, and long time friend, Vexen, had decided on a whim that his students weren't fully comprehending the chemistry notes they had just taken. He assigned them each a thousand word essay. Axel tried, after most of the students left the class grumbling, to see if he could weasel his way out of it.

Vexen gave him that all knowing look as if to say _I know you're off tomorrow you should be doing homework and not partying, that's what a grown up would do. _

Having to impress his friend, he announced. "I'll do better than a thousand words. Your best student has to be over the top, after all."

Although after getting home and slumping forward to rest his chin and sloppy notes, he began to wish he could take those words back.

"Urgh, I blame Vexen. He's know how to push my buttons for a long time." He yelled to himself.

After a few minutes of self-pity, his mind wondered to his phone. He had never texted that boy back. Not that he had any intentions of doing so... at least at first. But now, it gave him something to do.

'Yo had a blast at that rockin' club thanks to you!' He sent to Roxas.

* * *

Luxord's day went by smoothly for the most part. When his gambling friends asked him to join their poker game, at lunch, he kindly refused. Although he loves the sensation of gambling, putting it all on the line, he had work.

He worked, at a small bar a few miles from the college, as a bar tender. He rather liked his job. Girls would openly flirt with him and some daring males too. The only downside was he had to find another place to drink.

His sifted had ended a little later than expected... Okay a lot. Alex was gonna be pissed. They were supposed to look for an apartment at six. By the time he got out to his rusty red car, it was past nine.

At first he didn't think Axel was home. There were no lights on and no sign of movement form inside. But whenever Axel was late coming home from work, with was more often than not, he would text. The redhead was always telling him to do the same because it was considerate. What did that brat know of consideration anyways?

Luxord had to think of something witty to say, lest his friend blowup in his face. Or worse blow up his face. The read head's fascination with fire was deadly. Ever since the first time Axel 'accidentally' caught the curtains on fire, the Brit had a fear of coming home to nothing but ashes and a grin on is roommate's face. That gleam in his eye as the fire climbed the curtains, scarred Luxord forever. Needless to say, Axel played for all of the damages.

As he opened the door he noticed Axel at the table, setting down his phone. Luxord's first thought was to ignored his phone, but it didn't go off. So he smiled . "Afternoon, love. Did you miss me?"

"I was hoping you'd be home earlier so we could go out, but I just got home as well." Axel waved the Brit and his sappy comment off. It was a lie, but small so it wouldn't matter.

Luxord sighed. "It's almost ten poppet. If you want to go to a bar that's one thing, but can't we look tomorrow?"

"It shouldn't matter to you, since you're off tomorrow." The pyro pushed his head off the table, leaned back, and folded his arms over this chest.

"Aren't you off as well?" Luxord turned back from removing his black trench coat. "That's why we wanted to do it today and the next."

"Well that was correct, but Marly is apparently sick again. I'm the, quote on quote, only person that could cover for him." Axel added air quotes when he said the word sick. "Since we're friends I won't say anything and he knows that."

Luxord rolled his eyes. He knew what happened between those two, or rather what was still a small tthing. "That's a shame. When do you work?"

"Early. That's why I can't go to the bar tonight. We'll still look after I get off right?"

"That's fine poppet. I'll just have to ask someone who can hold their alcohol to drink with me tonight." The Brit teased.

Axel blushed as Luxord walked over to their small shared bathroom. It wasn't like he couldn't handle alcohol... Okay maybe it was. But did Luxord have to tease him every time they went out together?

Axel's whole hand vibrated, as he realized he was still holding his phone. He looked at the message, mouth slightly opened. Needless to say he was speechless.

'HI HI HI! I'm Sora, Roxy burst out laughing, I stole his phone, blah blah blah blah! Anyways how old are you? Gotta protect my little brother!'

After a moment passed, Axel laughed.

'21'

'Ooo so mature! His bout we be friends? I'll text you from my phone later. Oh don't respond to this I'm deleting this message. Next time you'll be texting Roxy.'

Axel laughed at this 'Sora's' behavior. Roxas had such a funny older brother. It made him wonder how old Roxas was. For all he knew he could be texting a twelve year old. Which would totally explain why he was so nice.

* * *

"I'm leaving. Have fun." Luxord said exiting the bathroom.

"Wait, how about we go to dinner, you can go to the bar after dropping me off?" Axel stood, he already had his leather jacket on, he hadn't bothered to take it off.

"No no, you should stay home and sleep."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm only going to the bar." Luxord sobered.

"Come on"

"Nope." The Brit opened the door. He was able to race to his car before Axel could open the door. The redhead watched as Luxord's car sped away.

Inside his phone vibrated. 'Sorry, I know it was rude of me to ask.'

It seems like the last message wasn't the only one Sora deleted. Axel chuckled to himself. 'Lol np. But since you know my age I'd like to know yours.'

'17 in a week.' Axel was shocked. Sora was the older brother? Was that even possible? Finally he came to the conclusion of 'not by much'.

'So close to freedom!' He sent, deciding not to mention Sora.

His phone vibrated before he even finished sending the text.

'It's Sora!'

Axel laughed. He really couldn't handle both of them at once, it was just to much to ask. He quickly typed another message to Roxas. 'GTG have to work early tomorrow. Night.'

The red head then turned his attention back to the hyper older brother. 'Good evening Sora.'

'Heya! So how did you and Roxy meet?'

'I accidentally texted him a few days ago.'

To that he got no response.

* * *

At four in the morning Axel got a text. Before even looking at his phone he assumed it was Demyx. Only three people were stupid enough to contact him at four i the morning, good god he only had another hour to sleep. Luxord and Marly knew he had to work, damn Marluxia, so it had to be the dirty blond.

He cracked open an eye to look at his phone. He couldn't even tell if Luxord was home.

'Do you know a Cloud Strife?'

'No, why would I? I'm pretty sure that we are not in the same time zone.'

'Really? Where are you?'

'I'm in fucking England. Do you know what time it is? It's four in the morning!' He felt bad, but Axel was not a morning person.

'Oops sorry, it's only eleven here.'

'It's okay, but I'm going back to sleep.' After that Axel dropped his phone on his pillow next to him and rolled over.

A five hour time difference, that could complicit thing.

* * *

**Well truth be told, I had this chapter ready about half an hour after chapter three was out. But I was holding out hope for reviews. It really upset me that only 9 people made it to chapter four.**

**So on that note, I'd like to thank my two followers VioletterWriter and DeuceMs. I'd also like to thank my two reviews... from the first chapter princesslolitatheorca654 and Chriss-Meister... thanks guys! **

**Anywhoo reviews flames and help with plot are welcomed. Feel free to pm me! **

**Don't own kingdom hearts... or do I? **

**No No I Don't.**


	5. Best frienemies

_Fatefully yours _

_Chapter 5_

_Best frienemies_

* * *

Roxas tapped his chin lightly, it was a habit he formed when he was little. Hayner had texted him. That jerk didn't want to be anywhere near him for the whole break, granted it had only been two weeks. And now on Saturday, two days before they had to return to school. And now, finally, he wanted to hang out at the mall.

Although he and Hayner had been friends for, what seemed like, forever, Roxas really didn't trust the blonde. He was what everybody called a fair weather friend. He often pushed Roxas away with silly excuses. And as much as Roxas wanted to be like Hayner and say no, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Roxas wasn't cold hearted enough to push a friend away, no matter the reason. Even though he didn't want to go to the mall, he found a silver lining to his problem. What better time to find a present for Sora.

Sighing defeatedly, Roxas picked up his sleek gray phone and answered Hayner with a simple 'alright'

Ten minutes later, the short blonde was dressed in his usual white and black cargo pants, an old somewhat worn black tank top, and his favorite short sleeved white hoodie. In mid may it was finally warm enough to wear it. The summer was going to be a cold one at this rate. But this was his favorite hoodie, one of the best birthday presents Sora had ever gotten him. Walking past his desk, he slipped his grey phone into one of his many pockets.

Roxas players with her s blonde spikes, trying to get them to stand up right as he entered the living room. The first thing he noticed was the movie playing on other flat screen TV. Roxas smirked, knowing how well Sora handled horror and gore movies. Saw was definitely not a movie he would normally be watching. Next he noticed Hayner in the far end if the couch, Sora and Riku (did that guy ever go home?) on the other side. Sora had forced himself, in a huddled shaped, against Riku. See scary movies, not Sora's thing. Sometimes Roxas couldn't help but to laugh at how childish his 'big brother' acted. This time, he managed to restrain himself.

Roxas allowed his eyes to drift over to Hayner. The poor blonde looked so uncomfortable, Roxas was surprised he even came in. The taller, slightly older, blonde was trying to get as far away as he could from Riku and Sora. Those two, sometimes, could make single people, of both genders, a little jealous and uncomfortable. It wasn't like that tried to though, it was more of a natural thing when they were together. In fact, those two were the only ones who didn't see what an amazing couple they made. Even Roxas' parents who weren't often home noticed it. But, poor Riku, even if he did try to make a move, the brunette was far to dense and childish to understand. Roxas however was encouraging Riku to go for it, from a distance of coarse.

Hayner turned his head, no doubt trying to not see as Sora practically shoved himself on to Riku's lap, as the man in the movie pulled out his bloodied hand. Hayner's eyes brightened, as I'd he had just found the best most precious thing in the world.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for forever." Hayner teased, although being in a room with those two, Roxas hadn't doubted that it felt like forever.

"You could have come up, you know. It's not like you've never been in ,y room before." Roxas shot back.

"Didn't want to. But I am glad you're here, I don't now how much longer I could endure this."

"I know right." Sora whinned. "This movie is soooo scary."

Hayner opened his mouth to say something , but couldn't find the words. The only thing Roxas could think was. "Yeah, and I have to live with it, let's go."

Sora mumbled something to Riku, that Roxas couldn't really hear. The only word he caught was 'Axel'.

* * *

Hayner didn't understand Roxas at times. But to the blonde, that didn't really matter. He often thought that he had the smaller blonde eating out of the palm of his hand. Roxas was is little lost puppy. No matter how many times he kicked Roxas down or pushed him away, he always came running back when Hayner would call. The fact that Roxas agreed to go to the mall was just proof that Hayner controlled him. He told Pence about this several time, each time getting a face of disgust for the brunette. Pence thought it was wrong, what a goody goody.

Now, Roxas wasn't as naïve as Sora. He had always known that is and Hayner's friendship was different from what Hayner had with Pence. There was something, not wrong, but off about their relationship. It was more of use and abuse friendship. And, although Roxas couldn't explain it, he knew that every time he let Hayner down, it was like he, himself, was unhappy.

Sometimes Roxas wondered why they were still friends. Hayner never seemed to think about those things. He was always far to busy trying to flirt with Olette or Namine. Even though everyone knew that Pence and Olette were three words away from dating.

So Roxas sat, on a light wood bench in a shoes store Hayner wanted to visit, wondering about what it would be like to have a real best friend. Fiddling around with his phone, he thought of Axel. Axel had friends, Roxas was sure of it. He didn't catch the jealous glare from Hayner as he lifted his phone from his lap.

'What's it like to have friends?'

* * *

**So I really hate to make Hayner a bad guy same with Marly next chapter. Hayner is what people call a toxic friend. They are really hard to get rid of and even after years, you still think of them. I use to have one so I know. It's also called a use and abuse relationship. They mess with your mind.**

**Any who thanks to my reviewer and followers. Although last chapter a told you guys I didn't have many people reading this, you guys stuck with me. I Will Go On! Truth be told if it worn't for VioletterWriter I was going to stop writing this for a month or so.**

**Reviews comment complaints welcomed**

**I don't own kh or the saw movies sadly.**


	6. Friends with benefits

**_I wonder how far I can pull the rated T before it goes up? Hehehe... Marluxia and Axel, uh a little more than hinted but doesn't last long. I promise._**

_Fatefully yours_

_Chapter 6 _

_Friends with benefits_

* * *

Axel hated his job. He despised people and loathed each coming morning. Having to smile as he served food to people was not exactly what he wanted to do. He would pretend to be having a great day and secretly curse others behind their back.

Needless to say, he was going to kill Marluxia. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. Marly's death was the only thing he could think of as he clocked out. But there were things that Axel was grateful for. Marluxia had been a server that day, not on-the-line. Then again, their boss knew better than to put the redhead to close to fire.

A little before noon Axel texted his blonde roommate a short message. He thought that he might as well warn Luxord, even though he was most likely asleep. 'Going to Marly's. Be back when he's dead.' He knew the blonde would chuckle at it.

Axel quickly exited the establishment through the back doors, making his was to his lovely, black, Suzuki B.O.S.S cruiser motorcycle. This was his one true love. Demyx use to make snide comments about Axel's love for his bike. That stopped shortly after Demyx said "I bet you'd rather have bikes more than friends."

Axel, who was helping Dem wash his car, shrugged. "I can't help that my cycle could take the place of my beat friend in a heart beat. I mean my baby is so much more practical to have than a whinny friend."

Demyx stopped making comments after that. And for a while he had a distraught look on his face whenever he saw the black Suzuki. Eventually Axel patted him on the back, claiming it was a joke. Although in the back of his mind, it really wasn't.

The redhead sighed happily, throwing one leg over the black leather seat. His phone binged, startling him as he grabbed for his whipped it out of the pocket of his leather jacket.

'Axel-love, Luxie told me you were coming to make a personal visit to see me~. The doors unlocked just come on in.'

Axel felt a shiver go down his spine, as he looked at his hone with great distaste. He knew Marluxia was planning something. When wasn't that freaky, pink haired, sadist thinking of some evil plot? Axel, with an minor grip on his cycle, thought, was it really worth going over there...

* * *

Marluxia woke up that morning feeling great. He feigned being sick to get out of work. And in all honesty, until he and Luxord went drinking the night before, didn't know Axel had gotten stuck with his shift. At least he was a server. Marly smiled, he and the redhead went around in circles so much, he could already tell how this day was going to go.

About an hour after he rolled out of bed, Marly stood I front of his closet trying to decide what to wear. His pink hair curling at the ends as it air-dried from his shower. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, Axel's shift would be ending soon. His phone, on the nightstand behind him, let out a horrendous shrill as if some young girl was being brutally murdered. Ah, Marluxia loves that ringtone, although it seemed to creep others around him out.

"Axel's gunna kill you." Luxord warned when Marluxia picked up his phone.

"And why would he kill me, his best friend?" Marly twirled a strand of pink hair around his index finger, as he went back to his closet phone resting on his shoulder.

"Love, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your far from being his best friend."

"Oh right, we've elevated passed that. What was that called again?"

"That's called very grotty. Please refrain from talking about my roommate like that, you prat." Luxord held back a gag. There were a few things he didn't like to hear about, this was one of them. What about your girlfriend? Isn't Larxene home?"

Marluxia sighed, pulling out a dark shirt. "We have a very open relationship. She's out with her pretty little fuck... Xion, I believe that's her name?"

"Your sick, still my friend, but sick." With that the Brit hung up.

Marluxia smiled, he needed to find Larxene's good wine. So he texted Axel, got dressed, and went off to his girlfriend's room.

* * *

Axel contemplated the pros and cons of entering the white wood door in front of him. Pro, he would yell at Marly making him feel better. Con, he would end up staying forever. Pro, Marluxia would gibe him a great dinner, he was after all a cook. Con, he would be taken into the older ones bedroom, probably after the said dinner, but Marly could be unpredictable at times. Con, he knew he wouldn't end up yelling at the older male. Still his gutt told him to stay, after all, he had already wasted the gas to come over.

"Marly?" The redhead stepped into the kitchen, closing the front door behind him. From where he stood, just in side the door, he could see the lean white living room. Larxene had a fascination with being surrounded by whiteness. It was sometimes creepy.

"Over here, love." The pink haired man waved from the hallway that was attached to the left side of the living room. "Sit down, I have wine."

"No thanks," Axel crossed his arms over his leather covered chest. "I came here to yell at you."

"Oh, come on, we both bow you came here for some fun. It's been a few weeks since I've had to do this to get your attention." Marluxia purred walking up, weaving his was around the small island counter.

"Not this time."

"Then yell, get angry. I love when you get mad."

He knew how Marluxia was taking this. He always took his visits that way. It was one reason Axel stopped coming over and going to parties with him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at it with a sigh and no words to the other, as his arm was taken into thin, pale, hands.

'What's it like to have friends?'

_Sometimes I wonder. _Axel thought, not answering as he let Marluxia pull him further into the house. Making a mental note, he would answer Roxas later.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to get out such a short chapter. I have no intentions of making this story's rating go up. Further more I don't plan to have anymore Marluxia Axel pairingness.**

**So thanks to my three awesome followers. Also I'd like to thank Axure Bee and RoseBlossum who reviewed. I won't be giving up on this story, I just have a lot of other stories I want to write.**

**So, reviews, flames, anything?**

**Don't own. But you guys already knew that.**


	7. Reasonable

**So, I'm doing the authors note first, and it's a little weird. I just wanted to say that I know my story is kinda slow, but it's supposed to be. Also I feel bad for making you guys wait a week for a 1k chapter so I'll work on the length and time. There's a lot I wanted to do with this chapter so I hope it doesn't feel rushed. **

_Fatefully yours_

_Chapter 7_

_Reasonable_

* * *

At the end of the day Roxas couldn't really think of a great gift for Sora. In the end, he got his brother a movie and a few videogames. Hayner, for the most part, ignored him. But what bother the teen the most, Axel never texted back.

The blonde spun his pencil lightly around his fingers. He had his notebook placed in front of him, opened to the first page. Nothing was written except for the two word title at the top.

"Maybe I caught him at a bad time." Roxas wondered aloud.

Shaking his blonde spikes, he told himself that he didn't care. The almost inaudible knock at his door didn't surprise him. Sora, as much as he teased and annoyed Roxas, really liked their talks at night. Not bothering to close his notebook, there was nothing in it anyways, the blonde muttered a simple "come in".

"Roxas can you believe spring break is over so soon? Only one more day left of freedom." Sora whinned, shoving the door as far opeen as it would possibly go. The brunette scrambled onto Roxas' bed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Summer will come soon."

"Awe, but that's a month away."

"A little less than a month." For some reason their school had pushed spring break back really far this year. If it had gone any further it would have been a part if summer. "Besides this year is our last, be happy. I hear people wish that they could go back to high school after graduating."

"Yeah, but there will be college. Oh! Riku and I are gunna be roommates. We're gunna get an apartment, if there's three rooms you can live with us!"

Roxas gagged at the thought. Living status: permanent third wheel. "Really? And what college did you apply to?"

"Riku and I both applied to the local one. Riku as been saving for a while and I'll get a job soon. And if you live with us mom won't have to worry."

Roxas smiled at him. Although Sora didn't seem to notice, it was a guilty one. How could he tell his brother that he was going out of state. It was one of the very few things he kept from him. He had gotten his acceptances letter. The blonde had already sat down with his parents and had a long talk about it the year before, when he applied. A first they argued, but after hearing his reasonable plea, they eventually agreed. Of coarse they didn't think he would get accepted. His mother cried for days when she saw the letter. After all she should have know, Roxas was a smart boy.

"I think mom will worry no matter where we go." Roxas said lazily.

"You don't say." Sora said with a sly smile.

* * *

Sunday seemed rushed. Half dozing, Roxas felt like he missed the whole day. He did manage to get Sora's presents wrapped while Riku was over. But he really couldn't recall anything other than sitting in his room that night talking to his brother. Well, somehow he managed to work on his story, with almost no results. He had written one line.

Monday morning Roxas wope up to the the sound of Sora's blaring alarm. He could barely hear hi own thoughts over the incoherent shrilles of some song. Was that Natasha Bending field? He got up quickly, grabbing his school uniform, and racing for his and Sora's shared bathroom. He had to get there fast or he would have to wait forever, Sora was always one to move slow in the mornings.

Their mother stood in the kitchen, hands on her hips food on the table. She moved to take off her apron as Roxas entered. She offered him toast, with he gladly took. Sora came down a few minutes after Roxas and smiled. They eat in silence like every morning. She wished them each a good day as they left then went about cleaning the house.

Riku waited outside for the twins in his car. Shades pulled down over his eyes making him look like he was asleep, although it was impossible with how loud his music was blasting. Sora jumped into the front and turned the volume down as Roxas climbed in behind him. The brunette pouted at the song he didn't really like. Roxas on the other hand do like the band a lot.

_Drive, a thousand miles, it doesn't seem that far_

_What you leave behind makes you who you are_

Roxas couldn't help but to frown. Riku really did know how to pick songs with one line that could make you feel like crap. what was he leaving behind, his family, his brother. Could he really make it without them?

_Drive, just drive_

_Roll the windows down and fell alive_

_All night, all right_

_I'll drive until the morning light (*)_

* * *

Friday. The twins' birthday. Six days since he heard from Axel. One hour until the final bell rang, signalling they could leave. Four hours until their small party. This year Roxas "forgot" to invite Hayner. Five hours until Sora proved he had the best present.

Time was moving slowly for Roxas. What was the point of last period studyhall? Nobody studied, they just slept or stared the clock down, like the blonde was doing. Whatever happened to ERLA? Nooo, his school was to uncool to do that. Then again, if they did have it, he would be walking to school every morning alone. Leaving those thoughts behind, he chanced another glance at the clock. Fourty-five more minutes.

Roxas dug his notebook out of his bag. Hunching over he eyed the only line he had written. Now that he stated at it enough, it looked like a better end of the story line.

He stayed in his trance like thought until the bell over head rung loudly snapping him back into the real world. Gathering his things the blonde headed for Riku's car where he waited for Five minutes for the older teen and longer for his brother.

Two hours till their party, three hours till the surprise, a little over a week since Sora had texted Axel.

Roxas had confided in his older twin that he hadn't heard back from Axel. He asked if he should try again or leave their friendship as a lost cause. Sora smiled and told I'm to try again later. He waited for him to leave the room thinking;_ this is something an older brother can handle. _He excused himself from Riku to get his phone. Ah, sometimes it was a good thing to have a sneaky brother.

'Axel, hello! Are you ignoring my Roxie?'

Only a few seconds had passed before his phone had buzzed. 'No, I've been texting him all week. But he's been weird.'

'Hmm, are you sure, he doesn't seem to be getting anything n his phone. Well when you find out what's wrong text him happy birthday.'

The brunette plugged his phone into the charged and left the room. He didn't need to wait for a simple "OK". Later he would read his phone.

Party in progress, a few minutes until presents.

"I hope you boys are enjoying your party. Sorry Van and Ven couldn't make it this year, exams are coming up for them." Their father said smiling at them. "Soon you'll graduate and go your separate ways." Sora didn't fully understand, Roxas had never gotten around to telling him. But that must have been their dads way of wishing them food luck. Their mom fawned over the fact that not only did she have one, but both sons graduating early.

"Roxie!" Sora bounced over, this silver haired friend not far behind. "I wanna give you my present."

Roxas looked at his empty hands.

It's kinda a grad present too. Just remember i'm the best brother ever."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember how you always say you want to get out of this small town. You, Riku, and I, we're all going to the U.K"

Roxas' jaw dropped, his eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

_I will cross oceans, tundras, deserts, I'll drive straight into the light, or plung deep into the darkness, anything I must because I'm fatefully yours._

* * *

**Okay sorry to those who had to wait for me to update. Honesty I was reading other fics to get inspired. I hate this chapter. To rushed. The next one may seem like that too, only I am writing out each day for Axel. Longest chapter ^-^**

**(*) it's called Drive by Hawthorne Heights, from the album Skeletons(2010). It's one of my favorite songs of theirs, but I like the whole album. **

**Next, thanks to Axure Bee, who seems to be the only person out there willing to give me feedback. Your the best!**

**Also, the little note at the end, yup I best you guys have already guessed, it was Roxas' story. Since my original fatefully yours was not a fan fiction, I'll have Roxas be writing it.**

**Further more, yes I know it's highly unlikely to graduate like Sora and Roxas, but it's possible. I had to people in my class like that. They were both on the honor role and super awesome people. So lets roll with that so I don't gave to admit I messed up my story.**

**lastly, I don't own KH. If I did, Zexion and Demyx would both be alive and madly in love. I also don't own Hawthorne Heights, but man I wish I did.**

**Reviews, comments, complaints, flames? Except for that one asshole that tells people that their stupid for writing fan fiction or using a song. I read better than you can dream of dude, I'm sure I've got the rules down. Spelling mistakes, I type in a tablet. You try typing a story in auto correct. And those of you who do, understand my pain.**


	8. Forgetful

**Darn, so, reading hetalia fan fictions apparently really inspired this chapter. Anyone who would like to read a good DenNor I highly suggest Hummingbird. (Although I'm more of a PruCan person.)**

**Anyways onward to Axel's chapter.**

_Fatefully yours_

_Chapter 8_

_Forgetful_

* * *

-Saturday-

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes to glace at the clock on his wooden nightstand. It was only three in the afternoon. He could probably talk Axel into staying a bit longer. After all, Marluxia knew that deep down, Axel really did enjoy being with him.

The redhead was still asleep. He looked so peaceful with one arm stretched out, where Marluxia's head had been and the other covering his eyes. So peaceful and vulnerable. Did the redhead not know how much Marly wanted to take advantage of him sometimes.

Thinking, Marly began looking for his phone. Surely he had left his phone in his pocket. He could, and would, get a few pictures while Axel was out. Then he would return to his warm arms and pretend to be asleep. Axel wouldn't leave while the rosette slept on. Unfortunately, for Axel, he was far to faithful. After the first ten times Marluxia had screwed him over, by doing various things, everyone thought that the redhead would finally wise up. But no, to his friends and Marluxia he was as faithful and trusting as ever. Although he had a rude and cruel side that the rosette absolutely loved.

Smiling a cruel smile, Marluxia snapped a few pictures on his phone. He knew ho much the redhead hated having his picture take. There was not a photo in Marluxia's vast, and somewhat stalker-ish, collection that didn't have Axel trying to turn or pull away. This could be great blackmail, since he was always so defensive about the subject.

The rosette decided on sending one of the better pics to Axel. He made sure to type in caps "BLACKMAIL." Hearing the almost inaudible buzz against the floor, Marluxia's eyes narrowed. They were friends, right? And friends looked at their friends texts all the time, right? Alex would really mind if he were to peak at his phone. He would mostly find text to Demyx anyways, and some to Luxord. No harm done.

Naturally Marluxia's name was first in the screen. He really liked the look of that too. Under his though, was a name Axel had never mentioned to him before. Who was Roxie? Was the some bimbo he was shacking up with? The rosette was sure that his love would be enough so that Axel never needed anyone else. Sure Marluxia had Larxene, but even she had her own little play toy. He scrolles down more to see Luxord's name then a bunch of texts with Dem. He didn't bother to scroll anymore. He really didn't like the thought of sharing his redhead. He didn't even like sharing with Dem or Luxie, but neither of them had ever made a move on what was his. Besides, he knew where to find both of them should they ever try.

Axel had to learn his lesson, he had to realize that he belonged to the rosette. He went to Axel's contacts and erased Roxie's name, he then typed his own name into that spot and vis versa. Then he blocked his name, it being Roxie's number. And deleted his picture message and Roxie's text that remained unanswered.

Marly put the phone back into the back pocket of Axel's black jeans, then crawled back onto the white bed. He curled up next to Axel, sucking in his warmth. He snuggled up close before falling asleep. Yes, the redhead was his and remain that way. Marly would work to make him hate this Roxie girl.

* * *

"Ello." Luxord called as Axel entered their flat. He didn't look up from his laptop, he didn't need to. He hated seeing that self-loathing look on Axel's face. If he was going to hate himself so much after being with the older man he could have said no. "Have fun?"

Axel laughed dryly, facial features screwed up in total disgust. "The best day of my life."

"Well, wile you kids were off having fun, I, as an adult, have been working to find us a good place."

"And?" Axel walked over to the empty chair on the other side of the table and plopped down.

"You'd better slap a smile on. The place I found is only a block away from where I work."

Axel's face brightened a little. "Sounds close to Dem's place."

The blonde nodded. "It is."

"You sound confident about this place."

Luxord smiled. "I know we'll get the bloody thing."

"If not, we could always crash at Demyx's place for a while." The redhead said with a grin.

"Haven't you had enough fun today?" Luxord joked.

* * *

-Monday-

Axel had just gotten home. He kicked several boxes out of his way upon entering the door, not to mention the ones he forcefully shoved aside trying to get into the flat. The redhead dropped his black message bag full of books on the had wooden floor.

"Luxie, I know you're packing, but can't you do it neatly?" He yelled. His voice echoed off the bare grey walls of the flat. The blonde haired man had done some serious damage in packing. This was the first time Axel had seen the place look so bleak. Even when he had moved in, the walls were still somewhat covered in pictures or posters. Strangely enough the walls were very clean. He couldn't even tell where anything had been hung up.

Yes, they had gotten the apartment. And Axel could now tell why Luxord had been so confident. The owner of the apartment complex had been a long time friend of the blonde and even of Marluxia. Axel's first introduction to 'Xiggy' had been one of the strangest. The older man had a black eye patch he wore over his right eye and gray streaks through his long black hair. He had a strange scar up the left side of his cheek that stopped eight under his golden eye. He later told Axel his name was Xigbar, but the redhead may call him Xiggy. Axel was even more surprised to know that Xigbar's best friend was also a good friend of his, one that he had known since childhood. Then again, as Axel thought about it, his friend Saix had always perfered older guys. Some things never change.

"Don't be so grouchy." The Brit said from his bed.

Axel was about to retort, but his phone buzzed... again. It was a good thing he had left it on vibrate during his classed, because since Saturday, Roxas had been texting his nonstop. It was kinda creepy. He would ask off the wall questions, and it seemed like he was acting like a girl.

'Axel do you got to college?'

That was far more normal than anything he had typed over the past day or so. 'Yes.'

'What for?'

Axel sighed. What did it matter? Whatever had happened to the old Roxas, the one who left him alone for days on end, he really wanted him back. Not this clingy, girly, touchy feely, person.

"Axel, Marly is have a party Friday. You coming too?" Luxord looked at the annoyed redhead.

Over my dead body, he thought with a sigh.

* * *

-Friday-

Demyx showed up at Luxord's flat a little after eight. Since he knew it was the redhead's day off, thanks to Marluxia, the older decided that dragging his friend to his house wasn't a bad idea. It beat hanging home alone and the blonde highly doubted that Axel wanted to go to Marly's party.

"Your house? Sure, why not." Axel had said over the phone. The enthusiasm in his voice was lacking.

Demyx shoved his hands in his pockets after closing his car's door. It was a chilly night, but not raining. The only fault of living in England, and it happened to be a very nice fault. Demyx loved when it rained. Often times Zexion would complain about it but the youngster would get over that.

The blonde knocked on the door. He heard the hard footsteps of what could only be an annoyed Axel and something being dragged around. The harsh footsteps turned to a quiet shuffling.

"Yes?" Axel opened the door. The blonde could now see why he would be annoyed. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His hair down in an unusual fashion, not in a ponytail or spiked up like he was accustomed to.

"Heya Axe, you almost ready?" Demyx said with a huge smile.

"For what?" Axel leaned against the door and yawned into his fist.

"Huh, I thought we agreed that you'd hang out with me and Zexy tonight."

Axel turned around to look at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, I remember. Let me get dressed." The redhead shoved the door closed behind him.

Demyx grumbled about Axel's rudeness before heading back to his blue car. If he wanted to sleep he could have just said so. But then he wouldn't have kept his word.

The blonde watched the latter close the door and make sure it was locked before stuffing his keys into that old worn messenger bag. Axel trudged to the car through the graveled driveway. He forcefully opened the car door and slammed it loudly after he plopped down in the seat.

The traffic was light but the car ride had all but put the redhead to sleep. Again Vexen had given him homework, yet the teacher was going to Marly's party and halfway expected to see his student there. Then he would lecture him about how he should be doing school work like a good student and not a parties. It would have been the first time it happened.

Like Axel expected, Demyx had put in a movie and snuggled up on the couch with his nineteen year old boyfriend. Zexion squirmed at the blonde's touches in front of Axel, the youngest strongly opposed PDAs.

The redhead's phone vibrated, for once with a number and name he hadn't seen in a week or so. 'Axel are you ignoring Roxas?'

It had surely confused him, but it took him only a few seconds to reply. 'No, I've been texting him all week. He seems a bit strange though.' Not that Axel thought he had any right to say that.

'Maybe you should check and see if you're texting the right person. My brother wouldn't lie to me. When you figure out what's wrong, wish him happy birthday.'

"Who ya texting, Axel? Got a girlfriend?" Demyx laughed looking over at him. His face grew serious at his friend's confusion.

"Dem, you've known Marly for a really long time right?"

"Since grade school, why?"

"Do you think he's the kind of person who would mess with someone and just run with it?" To Axel it was the only explanation. But that was almost a week ago.

"Well, Zexy you explained it well once."

Zexion sighed. "I guess you could say he's possessive. He wants what's his to only belong to him. So I guess he would mess with somebody's life."

Axel got up and excused himself, leaving the other boys lost and wondering what Marly did.

"I don't like Marluxia." Zexion said. "I think it's better when you and Axel don't hang around him."

"Ah, Zexy are you worried about us? Well, Axe is a big boy. He can handle Marly."

"Do you know his way of handling Marluxia?" Demyx shook his head and his boyfriend sighed, leaning in close to Demyx's ear. "Submission."

Axel rounded the corner blissfully unaware of the conversation the other two were having. Once he was far enough away he called the number that red Roxas.

"Hello?" Marly said from the other line.

"Hello Marluxia." Axel gritted his teeth.

"Oh, uh, hello Axel."

"How many times are you gunna mess with me like this?" It took everything he had not to yell.

"I was just having fun. When you found out I figured you would come over so I could fix it and we could spend some more time together." Marly laughed lightly.

"How do I fix it?"

"You have to come over here."

"Marluxia, you tell me now or you'll never see my face again!"

"Okay, okay. I just blocked her under my name. Geez."

"Well I know how to fix that so I won't need to come over to get _his _number back."

"His?" Marluxia sounded like a volcano about to erupt.

"Don't worry Marly, he's only a friend. But you should start looking for a new toy to play with, because I'm not coming back to you." With that Axel hung up. He typed Marluxia's number into the correct spot and blocked his number. No going back. He fixed Roxas' number on the way back to Demyx's living room.

'Happy birthday Roxas. Might wanna tell Sora he's the best brother ever.'

* * *

**I'm sorry, even after promising to do better about getting the story out I took forever. I won't make excuses, I just didn't want to type it out.**

**Any who thanks to everyone who faved followed and reviewed. I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing I already Said i didn't really like it or this one. Also I don't think I got that text between Sora and Axel wrong, sorry. To Dureumlasora, I'm glad somebody else likes Hawthorne Heights, I thought about not adding it. But I thought it was funny how the song related to Axel, and Roxas liked to listen to it. Also the ages for the characters are somewhat weird. If anyone needs I'll type them next chapter.**

**I know that this chapter may seem kinda rushed and the beginning of the next one might to but it will be worth it, I've already started to type it. Oh, VioletterWriter, and anyone else who may have liked this, I know that you like the way that the chapters go back and forth between the two, next chapter will be in both. I will not have a chapter a second chapter going over the same thing. I know you'll understand why when it comes out, but just a heads up. **

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Anyways, reviews comments complaints.**


	9. The obtuse ones

_Fatefully yours_

_Chapter 9_

_The obtuse ones_

* * *

The summer's heat poured down upon them. The rest of the school year had flashed before Roxas' eyes. He could faintly remember that day. Sora had told him after school they would be going to England. The blonde, if coarse was ecstatic about it, he had always wanted to see the world.

Of coarse their mother had been a little reluctant about letting them go. Roxas was moving away soon. She wouldn't see him much. But it wasn't like he was staying there until his classes started. He would be back, it was just a short vacation with Sora and Riku. A vacation he didn't want to end.

Roxas had yet to tell Sora he was leaving. Then again his big brother could be slow sometimes. By the last week of school' even Riku had figured him out. The older male didn't judge him, moreover he seemed to understand the want to escape.

_"But Sora doesn't know yet?" Riku asked, leaning against the brick building. _

_"How do I tell him? He wants me to stay here for ever... I don't know how to tell him I'm not. What if he doesn't understand? What if he thinks it's his fault?"_

_"He won't." Riku said coolly. "He understands that we all need an escape. Why do you think that only the three of us are going to England? Even Sora wants to get away from this stuffy little town." _

_"Isn't this different?" Roxas looked at the ground. "I don't want to come back. I don't even want to look back." _

_"It's nobodies choice but your own." Riku continued to look up at the sky. Maybe Sora wasn't the only slow one._

Roxas couldn't help to recall their conversation. It had happened only a few days ago. The blonde couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over to where Riku and Sora sat, just across the aisle.

Sora's head rested on Riku's shoulder. There was that feeling of uncomfortableness, uncertainty. Riku's glanced up from the book he was reading. Their eyes met and that feeling of uncertainty doubled.

"If you're worried tell him while we're here. He can't... he won't stay mad forever."

Yes, Riku could say that. He was the brunette's beat friend. But he didn't know him like Roxas did.

As the plane landed Riku woke the brunette up. Sora rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up. "After we go to the hotel let's find something to eat." He smiled brightly at the duo.

* * *

During the last month, there had been no incidents with Marluxia. No mix up in numbers. Everything was normal. Axel had moved into his and Luxord's new apartment. Visiting Demyx quickly became part of his daily routine. So had texting his blonde little friend.

Roxas didn't annoy his like Marly did. He didn't ask all the personal questions, and when he did, he understood if Axel didn't answer. Roxas had told the redhead a few days before that he would be visiting England. Of coarse Axel already knew, because Sora had told him shortly after their birthday.

He found it strange, he knew more about these twins than most people he called friends. They lived across an ocean year he felt closer to them then his own brother. Axel didn't understand it. Was it because he thought they would never met, that he felt he could be open with them?

Just like everyday, he had to work. Lately he had been working more, due to his short twelve week break from school. He really didn't mind, Axel even got a part-time job at a small café. It was better than that restaurant he worked at. He even debated just staying at the café. And it wasn't like he didn't know anyone there. Zexion worked there on weekends.

Upon arriving at the small café, Axel was first greeted by the smell of warm coffee. It didn't particularly interest him, although he was still sleepy. Next Zexion said his hellos. The small blunette didn't really talk to anyone, save for Demyx.

"Better hurry, I might steal your tables." Zexion said in a monotone voice. Was that meant as a joke?

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Axel finished buttoning his white work shirt.

"I already seated some kids, why don't you take over." It wasn't a suggestion.

Axel made his way out to the table after getting ready. He grabbed his notepad and a tray, heading over to table six. There he saw a bubbly brunette, a silent silver haired boy (was that dyed?), and a sulking blonde.

"Hello." He said, looking down at the table. "My name is Axel, I'll be your server today." He placed each menu in front of them before looking p meeting two shocked looks.

Abruptly the brunette stood. "Come on Riku, let's find the bathroom."

"What? Wa- Sora?" The 'Riku' was forced to follow.

Roxas stared at the waiter. This was Axel? His eyes were very green, like emeralds. And his hair... yes this man would stand out in a crowd.

"So you're Axel?"

"Yes?" The redhead said confused. There was no way, even if they had come to England, what were the chances of them coming to his café? Astronomical.

"I- um." Roxas looked a his hands. He really wished Sora had not left him.

"Roxie?" Axel asked, telling himself that it wouldn't... couldn't be true. Until the blonde's head shot up.

"So it's true..." Roxas mumbled.

"Something like that." Axel glance over his shoulder. "I didn't think we'd met outside of texts."

That made two of them. But the latter let out a laugh. "Text me when you get off of work."

Axel watched Roxas get up and look at his brother before leaving. His brother, Sora looked up at his friend.

"I told you it would work." His friend said. "Let's go back to the hotel. He'll come back eventually."

The brunette looked down.

It was hours before Roxas returned to the hotel. He had expected Sora and Riku to follow him. But when they didn't he went sightseeing by himself.

He didn't bother to knock as he entered. Knowing them Riku was watching a movie while his brother slept in him. But he looked up to a different scene.

Sora was on Riku's bed, his back to the door. And Riku, his face was so close. Their eyes were closed. Until Roxas dropped his phone out if his hand. He had been texting Axel for a while.

"Roxie?" Sora said, voice full of guilt.

So they had been... and he didn't know... but he knew his big brother better than anyone.

Slowly he picked up his phone. He opened it, forcing himself to text Axel.

'Come get me.'

"Roxas?" Sora called, as his brother slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**The title of this chapter is a little strange. But I believe that it fits well with each of the characters. Especially Roxas, hiding thing makes the heart grow distant.**

**Thank you Yoyito for reviewing. Sorry to make you wait. **

_** no reviews + no inspiration = no update.**_

**Unfortunately I had no inspiration.**

**Disclaimer- meh, I don't own. **


End file.
